Pronyfi-Grecion
by Drin Zaucedy
Summary: Vinyl tras la perdida de su gran amiga Octavia, se volvió solitaria y depresiva ocultándose bajo sus lentes y usando su música como escudo para evitar el contacto con los demás ponys. Asta que un día rescata una criatura extraña y se vuelve su tutora. Acompaña a Vinyl en una historia de emociones, mientras progresa para ser una mejor pony gracias a la criatura que ella "Ponyfico".


**_Introducción_** _ **: Una Gran tormenta**_

 **La mayoría de historias inician por un día normal como cualquier otro, en el que no pasa nada en especial, hasta que algo inesperado sucede; pero para esta bella y mágica tierra gobernada por ponys, no estaba viviendo el mejor de sus días, una fuerte tormenta azotaba los pueblos de los tranquilos ponys, rayos por doquier, un cielo tan nublado que el día fue convertido en una oscura noche, las pesadas gotas de agua que dejaban caer las nubes eran suficiente para sentir tu cuerpo pesado al caminar pero combinado con la gran fuerza del viento que había hacia obligar a todos os habitantes resguardarse en un lugar seguro, y este lugar seguro en muchos casos no era ni siquiera sus propias casas, ya que algunas no podían soportar semejante tormenta.**

 **Mientras los unicornios y ponys de tierra buscaban su propio refugio seguro, los pegasos intentaban arreglar aquel clima infernal, sin duda algo andaba mal, una tormenta así no era normal sabiendo que los pegasos mantienen a estricta ralla el clima eh incluso fenómenos naturales como tornados, todo apuntaba a que había ocurrido un accidente de algún grupo de pegasos despistados no lograron hacer bien su trabajo; en cualquier caso, ningún pony esta tan loco para pasearse por las calles y sobre todo por las afueras de el pueblo, sabiendo que el cielo esta prácticamente cayéndose, o eso pensaban los pegasos que intentaban arreglar el desastre. Hasta que una unicornio salio de su hogar, no para buscar un nuevo refugio por que su casa no pudiera soportar la tormenta, si no que se fue a pasear con la que estaba cayendo ahí afuera, es difícil saber el motivo del por que o el que la alentó a salir, pero si no fuese por esa loca idea que tubo de salir en ese momento, no hubiese historia que contar aquí.**

 **Los pegasos estaban tan ocupados en controlar el clima infernal que había y los demás ponys en encontrar un refugio que no se percataron de que esa unicornio se paseo por el pueblo y incluso salio de este. El viento era fuerte, y la lluvia se sentía como pinchasos en la piel, pero eso era poco comparado con el frió que hacia; a pesar de todo eso, esa unicornio podía mantenerse, llevaba puesta tanta ropa encima que el frió podía aguantarlo, el único problema era el viento que le daba la posibilidad a la lluvia de dificultar su movimiento y su visión, por fortuna también tenia unos lentes que le protegía los ojos de la lluvia y era capas de aguantar el viento sin que este la mandara a volar, solo la hacia caminar algo lento.**

 **Se adentro en un pequeño bosque popular para los ponys** que **habitaban cerca de esa zona, ya que los era costumbre que los potrillos fuesen a jugar ahí o algún que otro pony hacer picnic dentro del bosque; es usual encontrar algún que otro pony por ahí jugando o descansando un poco echado en el pasto, pero la tormenta ocasiono que no se encontrara nadie por ningún lado. Parecía que el motivo de que la unicornio estuviese en ese lugar precisamente en un momento así, por el simple hecho de que era un lugar hermoso y estaba segura que nadie mas estaría cerca, lo que significaba que podía disfrutar todo el lugar para ella sólita.**

 **Una vez estando bastante dentro de aquel pequeño bosque, se sentó en el pasto mojado y como si el clima no le importase, decidió quedarse ahí y relajarse un poco, dentro de todo ese cumulo de ropa saca con dificultad un par de audífonos con su magia, y se las arregla para colocárselos en sus oídos con todo ese fuerte viento que le molestaba, una vez puestos solo debía poner su música para darle ambiente a su "meditación", pero antes de que lo hiciera logro escuchar un leve ruido a la distancia, parecía tratarse de un grito de alguien, pero la unicornio no estaba segura puesto que el escandaloso ruido de las hojas y ramas de los arboles moviéndose bruscamente por la tormenta no la dejaron escuchar claramente.**

 **Solo iba a ignorarlo y poner su música pero por alguna razón algo hizo que comenzara a dudar, no parecía que solo estuviese algo indecisa de que hacer, si no que tenia una cara de angustia, como si estuviese preocupada algún mismo error que cometió en su pasado. Fuese lo que fuese se quito deprisa los audífonos dejándolos colgando y se levanto o mas rápido que le permitió el fuerte viento de la tormenta. Volteando de un lado para otro con sus dos orejas bien paradas, intento concentrarse para ver si con algo de suerte podía oír nuevamente ese ruido y ir lo mas rápido que pueda en dirección de lo que escuche; sea quien haya dado ese grito volvió a hacerlo por segunda vez; una segunda oportunidad se le presento y ella no la desaprovecharía.**

 **Luchaba contra el viento para ir lo mas rápido posible donde logro escuchar que provenía el grito, aunque iba a ciegas sin saber si estaba en la dirección correcta y tampoco sabia lo que podría encontrarse, ella no paro en ningún momento a cuestionarlo; siguió y siguió sin detenerse, y su esperanza de encontrar lo que provoco ese sonido nunca decendio. Su gran tenacidad dio sus frutos, logro encontrar lo que parecía un trozo de miembro desmembrado de alguna criatura, era como la pata delantera de un pony solo que mas delgada y al final de esta no tenia cinco extensiones mas pequeñas que el resto del miembro.**

 **Sin duda era extraño y no sabia muy bien de que criatura podría tratarse, pero de algo si estaba segura, lo que salia de un extremo de ese miembro no era mermelada de fresa, era sangre,y lo que sea que le pertenezca ese miembro debe estar en serios aprietos; busco por los al rededores desde donde estaba ese trozo de miembro, hasta que encontró la criatura a la que le pertenecía ese pedazo. Una criatura que jamas había visto, estaba tirada en e suelo desangrándose, no tenia ojos, estaba completamente demacrado de su piel su nariz y su... ¿hocico** **?** **estaba completamente destrozado, no parecía que fuese capas de comer o respirar bien con todo el desgarre que se veía en esa parte, no tenia orejas como las de un pony de hecho apenas tenia cabellos, parecía como si le hubiesen cortado las orejas y se las hubiesen asado y cosido con una aguja gruesa formando una roja bola pequeña de sangre y carne que parecía estar pudriéndose, en cada lado de su cabeza.**

 **Era difícil dirigirle la mirada sin que te repugne su aspecto o te entre escalofríos por miedo, por fortuna no era alguien de su misma especie, si no, el trauma que agarraría hubiese sido importante. A pesar de su espantosa apariencia aquella unicornio no le dio importancia y dejo ese olor y esa apariencia que tenia de lado, y sin pensarlo dos veces uso su magia para cargar el cuerpo de la pobre criatura, o al menos lo que quedaba de el, y se lo puso en su lomo a pesar de mancharlo por completo de su sangre, esa valiente unicornio estaba determinada a sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a una zona segura. No era doctora pero sabia que si no hacia algo con su hemorragia, moriría desangrado en cuestión de minutos o incluso en segundos, por lo que hizo lo primero que se le bino a la cabeza, le comprimía y bloqueaba con su magia las zonas donde le salia su sangre, como un campo de fuerza para no dejar que la sangre se escape mas.**

 **Ahora el desangrado de la criatura era lo de menos puesto que cuando se pensaba que la tormenta no podría empeorar, empeoro, los rayos se volvieron mas frecuentes y los estremecedores ruidos de los truenos aparecían en cada momento, Ella tenia pensado volver a buscar la parte de miembro que le faltaba pero con la tormenta cada vez empeorando no podía perder ni un segundo mas dentro del bosque, o era posible que un rayo cayera sobre un árbol y cayera encima suyo sin posibilidad de poder esquivarlo; mientras avanzaba el viento y el agua desestabilizaba a la criatura, tanto así que mas era fácil que se cayera de su lomo, no le quedo mas que recurrir a su magia nuevamente para que se quede quieto encima suyo.**

 **Su magia estaba al limite, ya no podía dar para mas la fuerza de su cuerno, pero ella no se deba por vencida, dio todo de si para tratar de sacarlo del bosque, no le faltaba mucho para conseguirlo pero ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir, apenas podía caminar y sostenerse, su respiración acelerada solo empeoraba su estado de fatiga con el frió que hacia, sus esperanzas de lograrlo eran bajas, y cuando todo parecía perdido, dejo de parecerlo a en verdad estar todo perdido... un gran rayo callo delante de la unicornio bastante cerca de ella. Sus lentes se agrietaron su visión se volvió blanca y su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar por lo aturdida que la dejo, cayo de hocico contra el suelo y la magia que le aplicaba a la criatura para evitar su desangrado y que se calera desaparecieron.**


End file.
